Opportunities
by Roriette
Summary: Gray gets stuck doing cleaning duties and serving detention with his long-time rival and elder, Lyon, as punishment due to their destructive behavior. While Gray sulks over the punishment, Lyon is intent on making use of their situation...fully.


**Roriette's Corner: **Hey.

I just met you.

And this is crazy.

But here's my number.

So call me maybe?

* * *

**Linne's Corner (beta): **Silly Rori.

The readers don't even have your number :P  
...let me just go hide in the corner now so that you don't kill me.  
I'M SORRY, OUJI-SAMA.

* * *

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Gray gets stuck doing cleaning duties and serving detention with his long-time rival and elder, Lyon, as punishment due to their destructive behavior. While Gray sulks over the punishment, Lyon is intent on making use of their situation...fully.

* * *

Opportunities

* * *

Lumbering down the hallway and lugging a bucket of soapy water with a scowl, Gray steadily made his way into the classroom that he endearingly entitled "Hell." He turned the knob and kicked it open with unnecessary force, making his presence known to the other individual in the vicinity.

The white-haired elder of his, who Gray believed wholeheartedly got them in the situation in the first place, barely acknowledged him. He had his feet planted on the desk in front of him and arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and seemingly unaffected by Gray in all aspects. The nonchalant attitude Lyon was giving him made Gray fume with rage.

"Oi, you bastard, quit acting like you own the place and give me a hand over here," he snapped.

Lyon merely flicked his hand as if dismissing a fly.

Gray's vein bulged alarmingly. "You slanty-eyed douchebag, wait till I – "

"You sure you want to go there, Gray?" Lyon smoothly intercepted, finally opening his icy irises to gaze at his fiery subordinate, whose hands were obscured by a film of ice, ready to unleash his magic. Amused by the narrowed glare of his adorable companion, Lyon continued, "You must not have already forgotten that your bratty attitude's the reason why we're here now. Even _you_ can't be that senile."

"Insolent creep, now you're accusing me for our situation? Don't forget that you started it!" retorted Gray. Nevertheless, he forcefully terminated his magic, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Are you really as forgetful as a senile old man? Don't tell me you forgot who jumped me this morning," Lyon countered.

Gray squared his jaw, ready to summon a bout of insults, but the memory of the scolding their teacher Makarov gave them stopped him from reenacting the scene that caused them to be unbearably stuck with each other in detention. Although it was honestly difficult to not fight, and a blow to his pride at the same time, Gray composed himself and reached for the bucket of water instead.

Lyon looked at him, surprised that his competitive subordinate was backing out so quickly. This was a first. The old man must be pretty important to Gray for him to become so...docile. Lyon couldn't decide whether he liked the obedient Gray, considering now he had no idea how Gray was going to act.

"I'm not going to continue with this petty bantering," the younger ice maker was saying.

Lyon continued to watch him with a captivated interest.

"If you're not gonna help, I'll just have to do it myself." Gray demonstrated his resolve by dragging the heavy bucket over to the storage room, where they were ordered to clean for today. There was a storage cupboard that measured to just above Gray's reach, and Lyon looked forward to his non-blood-relative little brother struggle with the height difference.

After all, knowing Gray, he was too prideful to ask help from him, or use support from anything that would deem him weak. Especially in the face of such a laughable situation. Lyon could barely contain his amusement, so he covered his mouth with his hand.

Gray opened the dim light to the storage room, and as soon as he stepped foot inside, he sneezed. "What the – who the hell cleans this dusty-assed shit hole!" He sent an accusatory look at his fellow good-for-nothing superior.

Lyon shrugged as if to say "Why the hell are you looking at me for?"

"God, Makarov better write me up for some cleaning awards after this," Gray muttered, as he got busy wiping down the extra desks and chairs.

"No one in their right mind would award such lousy, dirty work of a novice cleaner."

"Oh yeah, why don't _you_ come over and show me what you can do? Betcha you can't even take a step into the room before you turn tail and run."

"There's no reason to dirty my hands for the likes of you."

"Dirty-assed freak can't even begin to describe you."

"I'm not the one sweeping the floor of that dirty-assed storage. Open your eyes and look."

"Yeah, they're open, and at least they're not looking at the _dirtiest_ speck of dust in here."

"Understandable, because I'm sure there's no mirror around to reflect your dirty image."

Gray glowered at him briefly before turning his attention to his current enemy.

The storage cupboard!

He glanced at Lyon.

The bastard pretended not to notice; he was busily inspecting his nails.

Well, obviously there was no help coming from him. It's not like he was expecting the slanty-eyed conceited freak to help, anyway. With renewed fury, Gray stood on his tiptoes and stretched his arm.

_Ugh. A few inches off. I need both hands for this._

Lyon rested his chin on his palm, his eyes irresistibly drawn to the way the shirt slid up the dark-haired wizard's toned abdomen, revealing a sliver of smooth, white skin. He found himself irritated when the shirt slid back down, covering the taut stomach that he felt very inclined to touch.

Realizing where his train of thought was heading, Lyon closed his eyes briefly and clenched his hands tightly in an attempt to restrain himself. He couldn't afford to lose control now. The timing wasn't right.

Even so, if Gray kept teasing him like this...he really couldn't be held responsible for what would happen next.

He opened his eyes once more, only to be awarded by the sight of Gray on his tiptoes, using both hands to reach the top of the storage cupboard. The effort forced his shirt to slide up, much, much higher so that his whole stomach and back were exposed.

_Oh fuck, I'm so screwed,_ Lyon thought, gritting his teeth.

Gray was trying his hardest to wipe down the damn cupboard. He was on his tiptoes, and both his arms were up there, but he was still a breadth away from brushing the top. He grunted, having exhausted his arms from the exertion. Damn his pride. He wouldn't have to suffer this humiliation if only –

"Why didn't you tell me that you needed help, huh, Gray?" a husky, throaty voice murmured into his ear, and a cold, minty breath brushed against his sensitive skin, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

Why...?

"Aren't you...a little close?" he found himself barely constraining the shakiness in his voice. For some reason, the closeness unnerved him so much that he couldn't find the courage to face the person who was making him feel this way.

_Weak! Why am I being so weak?_ he chastised himself.

"Nervous?" Lyon's tone was laced with amusement and a little of something Gray couldn't quite pinpoint.

It really unnerved him.

His heart was pounding furiously. Why? It's only Lyon! Why was he acting so out of control? Almost like...almost like _a lovesick high school girl!_ The thought momentarily jarred Gray from his delusional world. He gathered himself and retorted icily, "Hell no. Now get away from me."

Lyon seemed to pause, almost as if he were...reluctant, before he chuckled and did as he was told.

Reluctant? Lyon? No way. Why would he be? It didn't make sense. He was definitely imagining things.

But...why was his being so close so unnerving? And why was he responsive to his coldness? He should already be used to the cold! Thinking about this frustrating ordeal made him want to strip off the suffocating clothes, but one look at Lyon's dark, foreboding expression told him that that was not a wise move.

"So do you need help or not? You better make your decision before my good will runs out," said Lyon.

"You sure choose an opportune time to help out, you lazy ass. I had to wipe down the whole storage by myself," replied Gray in a testy voice. Despite his seemingly normal front, he could not help himself from losing focus – his eyes kept straying from Lyon's eyes to his thin but attractive lips –

Hold it right there!

Attractive lips? What the hell? What the hell is going on?

Inner Gray keeled over into a fetal position, and the words "attractive lips" kept resounding in his head.

"Oi, Gray, get a hold of yourself," he could hear Lyon telling him. His shoulders were being shaken mercilessly. Gray snapped back to reality and stared up at his taller companion.

"What?"

"Stop spacing out when you're talking to the Great Lyon-sama."

Gray scowled at the conceited elder. "Stop giving yourself those self-appointed, lame ass titles. You're embarrassing yourself." He regretted the insult immediately, when Lyon suddenly leaned in, pressing his lean body flush against him, trapping Gray between the cupboard and him. Compressed heat radiated in the tightness of the enclosure, and Gray could feel the warmness despite how cold both their bodies were.

He manipulated his face into a disgruntled expression. "Exactly what did I say earlier that you don't understand? Get. Away. From. Me," he grounded out, fist lashing out.

Lyon caught it, as expected. He was wearing a cross between a sneer and a smirk.

It didn't matter what face he was making, exactly, because all Gray could think about was punching the asshole square in the –

"Mmmph!"

Next thing he knew, Lyon's thin but attractive lips were on his, smothering him in a blanket of cold and warmth.

Gray was shocked, but he refused to open his mouth, because even through his disoriented state, he could kind of grasp what would await him if he were to open them.

Lyon convinced him to do it in a sneaky way that only he would dare do.

When a cold hand slipped up his shirt and fondled his stomach, Gray accidentally opened his mouth in surprise. The opportunity was snatched in a heartbeat, and Gray could almost hear Lyon thinking: "You're wide open!"

He tried to resist, but it was impossible. Lyon had a hold on him that Gray had not realized was this strong. Or powerful.

So powerful that his knees were threatening to buckle from the sheer force of the kiss, but, as usual, Lyon read him like an open book. His arm had wrapped securely and possessively around Gray's waist, and the support stopped the latter from toppling. There was simply no escaping him.

Gray's nerves were tingling, his lips and his mouth were hypersensitive, and he was on fire. He needed to –

"Hah...hah..." Finally, he could breathe. He was panting hard, and he was still enclosed by the lean, muscled body holding him. The kiss had sapped his strength, along with his fighting spirit.

How could Lyon do something like this to _him_...with so much passion? His eyes fluttered open – he hadn't even realized that he had closed them the duration of the kiss – and he met Lyon's intense stare.

Gray gulped slowly.

"Break time over, my dear Gray," Lyon breathed, his voice low as a baritone.

"Wait – "

Too late, Gray realized, as he unwillingly succumbed to the talented tongue that had slipped into his mouth again. This time, Lyon had a hand supporting the back of his head, and the hand guided Gray into angles that let the taller wizard taste every corner of his warm cavern. Their tongues brushed, and the tingling sensation carried down both their spines, like the slither of an ice cube.

Gray unconsciously clutched at Lyon's shirt, panting against the elder's lips, eyes closed.

Lyon gazed down at the wanton sight of Gray, weak and flushed, all because of _him_, and he decided that he couldn't handle anymore foreplay.

"L-Lyon," Gray rasped, his grasp on the shirt tightening. "I don't understand – ah!" he cried out when Lyon deliberately placed his lower half against his and rolled his hips, causing their hardening members to rub and create a maddening rush of pleasure. Gray let an involuntary gasp escape him when Lyon grinded their erections together, rubbing their clothed hardness and inducing an intense friction.

Out of breath, Lyon pressed his forehead onto Gray's and slid his hand up the smaller body once more. This time, he could hear all the breathless moans from his adorable little brother, no matter how hard Gray tried to suppress them. Lyon smirked deviously, his fingers climbing up the latter's chest and splaying across the perk nipples. He lightly grazed over a nub, and Gray shivered against him, his dark blue hair obscuring his no doubt red face. He was hiding.

How cute.

"Hey, let me see your face," he whispered.

"Screw you," came the immediate reply.

Lyon smiled. "You leave me no choice, honestly." He hooked a finger under Gray's chin and brought his face up to meet his.

"Tch, get your hands off of me, perv," the latter demanded, his lips snarled.

But his face was completely red.

Lyon laughed. "You don't really want that. You know it. And that's why you're still holding onto me for dear life." Before he could give Gray a chance to register the meaning to his words, he attached his mouth to his neck, sucking and tasting the salty sweet skin. He was going to make his mark.

"L-Lyon, ah..."

He wanted Gray to only look at him, only feel his hands, his lips, and forget everything but his name. He was possessive down to the very core, he knew it, and soon Gray would, too. He wanted to hear more of Gray's desperate, raspy moans. They were making it hard for him to control himself. His tongue lapped at the junction between Gray's neck and shoulder, and he gently bit down. The pain was then subdued by his warm tongue.

Gray was shivering all over, and he couldn't stop his mouth from making those embarrassing noises. He wasn't being himself! But the feeling felt...so...good. Once again, Lyon managed to make him forget about everything. Honestly, when the hell did the guy get so talented at this?

He winced at the slight pain between his neck and shoulder, and then he turned into a puddle of jelly when Lyon massaged the stinging with his tongue.

"Gray," Lyon whispered. He embraced the smaller man in his arms. This feeling of completion could only be fulfilled by him. No one else. Only him. He smiled when he felt Gray's hesitant arms surround him. "You know, I really can't hold back anymore," he breathed into the younger man's ear intentionally.

"Stop...doing that," Gray muttered.

Lyon chuckled. "I know you feel it," he said, his hands sensually caressing Gray's hips and then sliding down to his thighs, completely ignoring his bulging member.

Gray glared at the taller man. His patience was wearing thin. Even though they needed to explain themselves before carrying on, he was on the verge of whacking Lyon for being such a goddamn tease.

And then Lyon grasped his ass, his hands fondling them with a heated desire, slowly and sensually.

Gray's cobalt eyes widened.

Lyon stared into them, a smirk gracing his face. "Gray, I really want to put it in you." His hands squeezed the younger ice wizard's butt for emphasis.

Gray's whole face lit up like fireworks, but then his jaw dropped in horror.

"Relax, I'll take it slowly," Lyon said, trying to reassure his soon to be lover.

"No, Natsu!"

Natsu...?

It couldn't be.

No way.

Lyon snatched Gray's hands in one swipe and raised them above his head. His eyes were livid. "Gray," he began dangerously, "you seriously dare to utter another man's name – "

Gray struggled and managed to wring his hands free of Lyon's iron grip. He turned fiery eyes on his superior and kicked him swiftly in the knee.

"What the hell, Gray!"

"Get a clue, you moron! Natsu's coming this way to check on us. Now shut up and pretend like we're cleaning!"

"...Hah?"

"Seriously. How stupid can you be?" Gray moved out of the storage room to get the sweeper. "There's no way in hell I'd _ever_ like Natsu that way," he murmured, shuddering at the mere thought.

Lyon watched him, a small smile settling on his lips.

"Besides, we still have unfinished business," said Gray with a nonchalant air around him. His cheeks were strangely pink.

"You're staying over tonight," Lyon ordered.

"And who exactly decided that?"

"Lyon-sama, of course."

"Oi! Gray, you look like you're pretty into this cleaning business!" Natsu bounded in merrily, looking like an overexcited pup, as usual. "Hey, how about I recommend the Jeezer that you be our storage cleaner for the whole year? Sounds good? Ow! What the fuck?"

"You idiot! Do I look like I'm having fun right now?"

"Aghh? You wanna go?"

"Yeah, you know what, let's go. Let's tear this place down!"

"That's the spirit, slanty-eyed freak!"

"Who're you calling slanty-eyed, slanty-eyed triple dolt!"

Lyon closed the door behind him as he left the bantering idiots have their go at each other. Honestly, what a reckless bunch. That Natsu totally killed the mood.

Well, there was always tonight. He licked his lips, took a last look at Gray, who was dodging Natsu's fire-breath, and smiled to himself.

He must personally thank the teacher for the set-up, and everyone who was involved, of course.

* * *

Somewhere perched on the tree outside of the detention room, three girls crouched together, all of them squinting through binoculars.

"What did I say, Mirajane-san!" Lucy lowered her scoping device with a smirk. She stood up and cackled evilly, "Ohohohoho!"

"Unn, this is so unfair. I was so sure that Natsu was going to stand a chance!" Mira sobbed, doodling circles on her notepad.

"Well, then," Levy concluded, "there's always next time. We have an unlimited number of pairings to go through, after all."

"Now," Lucy said, looked at her fellow matchmakers deviously, and she extended her hand, "hand over the money."

With teary eyes, Mira handed over a twenty.

"I was counting on Juvia to barge in...," Levy trailed off.

"But she didn't," Lucy finished for her. Her eyes glinted. "She was preoccupied."

"That's underhanded, Lucy!" Levy and Mira complained in unison.

"But you knew she didn't stand a chance, anyway, right? Because Gray had only eyes for Lyon since the beginning. Mhm, now hand over the babies!" _So I can finally pay off my rent!_

"Uwah, Lucy, you're so mean. No wonder you're still single. And boyfriend-less!"

"Ack! Don't bring my personal affairs into this!"

"Ohuhuhu, my dear matchmaker Lucy-san, you shall meet your match later this evening!" exclaimed Levy.

Mira shook her head knowingly. "You know she already has someone in mind, Levy."

"Oh my, Lucy..."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

**Roriette's Corner:** lol damn, this was my first oneshot in a while, mang. And my first for Fairy Tail! I can't believe there's been no Lyon/Gray ficcies, wdf? You guys disappoint me!

Oh, and I wrote this for the whole day in school lol and finished at home. I think it's the first time a story just flowed like this one. I couldn't stop writing =o= Thanks for reading! And we'll see what happens next if this ever makes it through~

Thanks to my lovely Beta Linne for editing ~


End file.
